


The Dream

by WarmaCrewe



Category: Namesake (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmaCrewe/pseuds/WarmaCrewe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do dreams come true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream

  
In the dream he is in the garden by himself when the portal spirals open before his eyes. She steps out barefoot and strangely enough is wearing the same purple shirt and black pants that were destroyed after they led the creature out of the city. She stumbles on the grass and he runs to catch her before she falls.

“Emma! You're back!” he exclaims and they embrace each other confidently with none of the awkwardness that permeated their goodbye. In the dream her skin is soft and she feels vibrant and alive in his arms.

“Warrick. I missed you,” she breathes. “I missed you, too,” he replies quietly, stroking her hair as she leans her head upon his shoulder. His unspoken question hangs in the air.

“I wanted so much to come back. But my sister got sick and I couldn't leave her. I'm sorry I've been away so long,” she says remorsefully.

“Of course you had to take care of your family! Don't apologize - it isn't important,” he tells her. “You're here now. Are you staying?”

“Yes Warrick, I'm going to stay! While I was on Earth, I found a mending spell that can be used on my people! You need to cast it, but I think it will work. I'm staying and I will bring my family and we can live here forever and ever. I've told my sister all about Oz and she is so excited to come,” her voice echoes. She looks into his eyes and smiles.

“Everybody is going to be so happy you're back. Let's go into the palace and tell them,” he suggests, and she takes his hand as they walk out of the garden towards the shining green towers before them. A few familiar voices shout Emma's name with recognition in the distance.

Ozma being asleep doesn't matter. His unbroken curse doesn't matter. He could stay in this palace till the end of time and it would be enough if she was there. He feels blissful and in the dream he senses the ghost of his heart beating in his chest.

.

But then he wakes up, and she's not there. Again. Fleetingly he remembers that he has had this dream before, and for a few moments he feels crushing disappointment as the spirit of his heart flutters away and is gone.

In a few minutes he will forget the dream. He will forget the glowing happiness. The light in his mind that illuminated every secret desire goes out, and he is unaware again of what he truly wants and why. But the feeling will remain through the dim daybreak, the uneasiness that you've misplaced something but can't recall what. The nagging emptiness in his chest will be more troublesome than usual.

.

.

 _I don't know what's wrong with me this morning,_ he thinks. Boredom? That must be it. He decides to put his assumptions on hold and grabs a dusty tome off the shelf. Maybe this time the writing will be a little better? Unfortunately, after a couple of hours, he finds that it isn't. He closes the book with resignation.

“Oh, Woggle-bug, you are so very, very boring," he sighs. "Why am I reading this saccharine drek?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Namesake” is the copyright of Isabelle Melançon and Megan Lavey. This story/art is licensed under the Creative Commons as a attribution, non-commerical work. No profit is being made off this piece.


End file.
